


they said you had it coming but i wouldn't bet

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hate Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Before things went south, Hux and Kylo Ren had an arrangement. It continued for far too long. Explicit, completely plotless. Don't worry about it.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77
Collections: Anonymous





	they said you had it coming but i wouldn't bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfhalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfhalls/gifts).



> \- title is from Albatross by Foals. everything, as always, is for zoe. sorry. i hated the rise of skywalker but i needed this out of my system like an exorcism. oh well.

It was surprising, due to the constant, their rising venom for each other, that the arrangement had continued so long.  
Hux was sure his needs could have been met easily elsewhere.   
Someone lower ranked, perhaps, someone who would try to get ahead. Someone who he could certainly trust more.  
But no. He kept it with Ren, strangely, maybe because he couldn’t trust him at all. And there was an element of wickedness to that, an element of danger, like inviting the wolf in to share your stew rather than have him scratching at the door or going to the pen to kill your chickens.  
Somehow, that made the desire build even more.  
And the truth was, even as the months continued, he didn’t want anyone else. For as much as he’d always hated Ren, the rough animalism of the attraction was always there.  
  
When he’d first seen Ren unmasked, his gaze strayed to the fullness of his lips, the darkness of his eyes, and Hux had been unable to think of anything else for a day, except how pretty Ren would look on his knees for him.  
He didn’t exactly believe in fate, but things can happen sometimes.  
  
It happened, four days later. He was on his commlink and tapped that familiar, shadowy dark icon, the one that only a spare hundred or so on the base used. Nobody ever had faces on there, it wasn’t for that. This was a place without sentiment. But Hux saw it. A new icon, a new glowing number. There was a picture, nothing but a naked chest and flank, shining with sweat, pale, strapped with muscle.  
He knew it was him, instantly. He couldn’t stop the hot thrill, building low. It happened, quickly, without a second thought.  
  
  
– _New match coded_.

Their first conversation had been brief. Hux asked first.  
_-What do you like?  
\- I like being told what to do._  
_\- Fortunate. I like telling others._ _  
\- I know who you are. I’m not a Stormtrooper.  
\- I know who you are, too. I’d prefer no one else knows, either. I don’t talk about work. I don’t talk.  
\- Fine by me.  
  
_And they had kept it that way.  
It was good the first time. Even better the second.  
  
On their third meeting, Ren cried. Hux felt the shiver of his sob from inside him while his hands were clenched into the flesh of Ren’s hips from behind. He stopped, abruptly, alarmed.  
‘What’s wrong?’ He hissed, grip softening. ‘If it hurts, why didn’t you say?’  
‘It- it doesn’t. It’s – no, it’s good – when it’s good – I –‘  
‘You could have warned me,’ Hux tried to snarl, but he’d already caught sight of Ren’s eyes, brimming with tears, his mouth wet, and he felt a little tremble. ‘Have a word. Have a word to let me know it’s all right.’  
Ren looked at him, and Hux could see it. For a long time, he remembered that look. Behind the tears, the merest shadow of it. Disdain.  
‘All right. The word is…’ Ren paused. _‘Demotion.’_  
Hux’s grip tightened, then, part fury. He reached out a hand, grabbed a fistful of Ren’s hair, pulled him back, roughly. Ren moaned, the tears dripping down the side of his chin.  
‘If you’re going to cry,’ Hux hissed, ‘let me see it. Let me see what I’ve done to you.’  
  
\--  
It continued like that, for far too long. A toxic little dance. They wouldn’t talk, well at least, Ren wouldn’t. Hux gave commands, _on your knees, on your back, lean back_ , the way he might with troops, though his voice didn’t always quite sound like that when speaking to troops. They never learned a single thing about each other’s histories. The closest they came to kissing was Hux’s mouth, hot and biting, on Ren’s neck, while he was still inside him. Hux knew Ren’s real name, but never shared his own first name with him. It wasn’t like this. It was simply transactional. Only needs. And they were just like that, needs. Why shouldn’t the need for a fuck be as practical as the need for sleep?  
There was no words, after. Never. No business talk. No thankyous. Ren would take a shower, compose himself perfectly, and leave. Sometimes the meeting took an hour, sometimes twenty minutes. Nobody cared. If they did, they didn’t say anything.  
But Hux wanted it, badly. He wanted it more. Because Ren, well, Ren was so good, the way he sighed prettily and opened for him, the way his moans grew laboured, the harder Hux fucked him, the harder he twisted his fist in his hair.  
  
When Hux’s standing faltered, when he slipped ranks, he knew Ren was responsible. He knew he couldn’t accuse him. But it was a mess, a very, very ugly mess, and they ceased it. No midnight notifications, no requests. Not long before the end, however, before it all tumbled to pieces, there was a late night request from Ren.  
  
_\- I want to try it.  
\- What?  
\- Telling you what to do.  
\- Very well. _  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Hux was the one on his knees, for a change, his mouth around Ren’s cock, greedy, hungry, working himself at the same time. Ren’s moans were usually just enough for him, even the memory of them had kept him good enough company on his own. And Hux was good at this, too, so Ren’s breathlessness grew. Afterwards, he’d wiped his mouth on the back of his own glove. Ren reached out a hand, tilted Hux’s chin up.  
  
They’d looked each other in the eye. They never did that. Not like this, not with Hux on his knees, his mouth still wet. Hux saw it, properly. The angry red scar across Ren’s face, his eyes bruised. Not so pretty now, he reflected, sourly.  
‘Are you the spy?’ Ren asked. No emotion. Toneless.  
Hux smiled. ‘Would it matter if I was?’

Something flickered in Ren’s gaze. Not quite fear, perhaps uncertainty. Then, there it was again. The resolve. The removal. Coldness. That’s all it ever was.  
‘No,’ He murmured. ‘I don’t care if you die.’  
They never saw each other again, after that.  
It was shameful, then, that as Hux lay there, his stomach torn open, blood filling his lungs, that Ren was the last person he thought of. Ren’s eyes full of tears, desperate for him, begging for more. Even if they’d hated each other, even if it was only just that, Ren had always wanted him just as much. Desperately so.  
  
_Well, if nothing else, at least that was good._


End file.
